terraria_ideas_for_awsome_guysfandomcom-20200213-history
Achievement Book
Achievement Book In this achievement book there are Multiple achievements that give Spicific Rewards apon Completion. There will be many ages and the Better ages Give Better Rewards. The First age is the Wood Age. The final age is The Age Of Insanity. you automaticly Spawn with this. Wood age This is the First age. Achievements: TIIIIIIMMBERRR! (Chop Down a Tree) Home Sweet Home (Guide moves into a house you Built) Spiky (Chop Down a Cactus) Ready to Fight (Make a wooden Sword) Bowmaker (Make a Wooden Bow) Shiny! (Collect 1 of any Coin) Rewards: 15 Wood (TIIIIIIMMBERRR!) 5 Silver Coins (Home Sweet Home) 15 Cactus (Spiky) 1 Wooden Helmet 1 Wooden Chestplate 1 Wooden Greaves (Ready to Fight) 25 Wooden Arrows (Bowmaker) 1 Silver Coin (Shiny!) Stone Age: This is the Second Age Achievements: Stony! (Mine 1 piece of stone) No but a Tin Can! (Mine 1 peice of Tin/Copper) How Ironic! (Mine 1 peice of Iron/Lead) Really Stony (Mine 10 Peices of Stone) Ssundee Would be proud. (Make an Single Compressed Stone Block) Hot Topic (Build a Furnace) Rewards: 5 Stone (Stony!) 10 Tin Ore (No but a Tin Can!) (Yes even if your world has Copper you still get Tin) 10 Iron Ore (How Ironic!) (Yes even if your world has Lead you still get Iron) 50 Stone (Really Stony) 9 Stone (Ssundee Would be proud.) 5 Silver Coins (Hot Topic) Metal Age: This is the Third Age. Achievements: Your a Blacksmith Harry! (Make an Anvil) Valuble Varying Metal Bars (Make a bar out of ANY Ore) THIS is more like it! (Make a Gold/Platnium Broadsword) Replica! (Make a Replica of your current best Pickaxe) (Judged by Pickaxe Power) Secret Achievements: These Achievements Are hard or Unfair to get. Also these Achievements are not Listed in the Book It Appears to be A Knight In Shining Armor! (Make a FULL Set Of Gold/Platnium Armor then Equip it in Vanity) But im Just Harry! (Throw an Anvil into lava) LEGO! (Make a Brick out of EVERY Pre-Hardmode Ore) (Excludes: Hellstone And Crimtane/Demonite) Rewards: 5 Iron Bars (Your a Blacksmith Harry!) 1 Of all Pre-Hardmode Bars (Valuble Varying Metal Bars) (Excluding: Hellstone And Crimtane/Demonite) 8 Gold/Platnuim Bars (THIS is more like it!) ( The Bars Depend on what you made the Sword out of) 1 Pickaxe (Replica!) (The Type Depends on What Pickaxe You made to get the Achievment) 1 Fortified Knights Sword (It Appears to be A Knight In Shining Armor!) 1 Blacksmiths Hammer (But im Just Harry!) 25 of ALL Pre-Hardmode Ores (Excluding: Hellstone And Crimtane/Demonite) Exsporation Age: This is the Fourth Age. it is the 3rd To last age Achievements: Lightning Fast! (Make Lightning Boots) Challenge Accepted (Deafeat The Wall Of Flesh) GERTRUDE! (Find and tame a Wild Water Dragon) BOBBY! (Find and tame a Wild Earth Dragon) Flying Dragons! (Fly on Either A Earth Dragon Or a Water Dragon) To the Sky! (Make ANY Pair Of Wings Then Fly to the World Hight limit) (BEFORE Expert Mode So No Flying into Deep Space) Secret Achievements: These Achievements Are hard or Unfair to get. Also these Achievements are not Listed in the Book Unoktanium Speedster (Make all the Unoktanium Items Involving Speed) Slowpoke! (Run At the Fastest Speed in the Game.) (A.K.A Frostspark Boots All otheR Accesories Anklet of the wind The Flash's Armor Set on Ashphalt) Who Could That Be? (Find a Mysterios Figure In ANY Underground Biome) Rewards: 25 Lightning Bolts (Lightning Fast!) 15 Gold Coins 5 Souls Of Light 5 Souls Of Night (Callenge Accepted) 5 Gold (GERTRUDE!) 5 Gold (BOBBY!) 25 Souls Of Flight (Flying Dragons!) 25 Souls of Flight (To The Sky!) 1000 Unoktanium Ore (Unoktanium Speedster) 22 Platnium Coins (Slowpoke!) Strange Looking Pillar (Who Could That Be?) Boss Age: This is the Fifth Age. This Age is Second To Last in the order of the Ages Achievements: SkeletOWNED! (Deafeat Skeletron Prime) Should Have Had Quadruplets! (Deafeat The Twins) Destroyed The Destroyer! (Deafeat The Destroyer) Mechanical Menace! (Fight All 3 Mechanical Bosses At Once) Never Trust Pink Flowers! (Deafeat Plantera) Golom Shmolem! (Deafeat Golom) You Did it! (Deafeat Ocram) Ps3/Mobile Only Choatic Chaos (Deafeat Chaos) What a Luny-Toon. (Deafeat The Lunatic Cultist) What Were Those Pillars Holding Again? (Deafeat All Four Pillars) THE HERO OF TERRARIA!!!! (Deafeat The Moon Lord) Secret Achievements: These Achievements Are hard or Unfair to get. Also these Achievements are not Listed in the Book Wait. Is this Minecraft? (Deafeat Herobrine) To Infintus And Beyond! (Deafeat Ifinitus) Pushovers. (Fight All Pre-Hardmode Bosses at the Same time in Expert Mode) (This is Unfair Because its Near Impossible to Summon the BOC (Brain Of Cuthulu) AND the EOW (Eater Of Worlds) But it is Possible) Rewards: 5 Gold Coins (SkeletOWNED!) 5 Gold Coins (Should Have Had Quadruplets!) 5 Gold Coins (Destroyed The Destroyer!) 15 Gold Coins (Mechanical Menace!) 15 Gold Coins (Never Trust Pink Flowers!) 15 Gold Coins (Golom Shmolem!) 25 Gold Coins (You Did it!) 30 Gold Coins (Choatic Chaos!) 30 Gold Coins (What a Luny-Toon.) 30 Gold Coins (What Were Those Pillars Holding Again?) ONLY ONE OF THESE THREE ITEMS BELOW WILL BE OBTAINED! Terrarian 33.33% Meomere 33.33% Star Wrath 33.33% (THE HERO OF TERRARIA!!!!) ONLY ONE OF THESE THREE ITEMS ABOVE WILL BE OBTAINED! Terrarian (Wait. Is this Minecraft?) Anti Matter Blade (To Infintus And Beyond!) 30 Gold Coins (Pushovers.) Age Of Insanity: This is the Sixth And Final Age. This is VERY End Game And Some Achievments Are Ridiculous. To Complete This age Takes much Skill and Insanity. Completing this Age Gives you Bragging Writes Over Terraria (Witch Means you can go tell all your friends: HA! I Completed The Insanity Age On Terraria! HA! IM BETTER THAN ALL OF YOU HAH HAH! WOOOO!" Or Less insane if you Prefer.) Achievements: Treeless (Chop Down All Your Trees And Don't Replant Them For A YEAR In New Zealand Time) Stone is Love Stone is Life (Make 999 Octuple Compressed Stone Blocks) King Of Terraria (Fight EVERY Single Boss In Terraria AT THE SAME TIME!) Gardians Of The Galaxy (Deafeat 5 Dungeon Gardians) Secret Achievements: These Achievements Are hard or Unfair to get. Also these Achievements are not Listed in the Book GOD OF TERRARIA (Fight EVERY Single Boss In Terraria. And win WITHOUT Taking ANY Damage.) Empty (Mine Every NON Player Placed Block.) Rewards: 999 Of Every Type of Wood (Treeless) Ssundee Statue (Stone is Love Stone is Life) Terrarium Crown (King Of Terraria) Infinity Stone (Gardians Of The Galaxy) Creative Mode For Terraria (GOD OF TERRARIA) 999 Of EVERY Block In Terraria. (Empty) Category:List Category:Book Category:Founders Favourite Category:Achievement Related